La noche lujuriosa del señor Hades
by ViviVongola
Summary: Fic de SS Lost Canvas: Alone, poseído por Hades, se deja llevar por la lujuria que le despierta Radamanthys de Wyvern, el primer Kyoto de los infiernos.
1. Chapter 1

**holas! Un nuevo fic yaoi de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas. Espero que les guste. **

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada. El resto, es mío.**

Capítulo 1 : El aviso y la complicidad de los dioses gemelos.

La noche se mostraba serena ante el castillo del Señor Hades. La luna , en particular, daba luz natural en los pasillos desolados de la planta alta del coloso, brindando un ambiente siniestro por las sombras que se proyectaban sobre el piso y sobre las paredes aledañas. A pesar de que estaban en una guerra Santa y que ya habían perdido a Minos de Grifo , los espectros dormían en las habitaciones de las plantas medias e inferiores del castillo sin ser molestados por nada ni por nadie. No obstante, uno de sus espectros se despertó del largo letargo de Morfeo sin la menor pesadez, como despertado por un rayo. En medio de la oscuridad - debido a que su habitación se encontraba al lado inverso de donde la circulación de la luna - divisó los viejos cuadros de los antepasados de Pandora, llenos de polvo y suciedad. Luego giró su cabeza hacia una ventana que miraba hacia la pared de una torre y vio una luz clara, blanca y pura que ingresaba a la habitación. La luminosidad le molestaba sus ojos. " ¿Qué será eso?", pensó mientras hacia un esfuerzo por acostumbrarse a la luz. Cuando la pudo observar bien , vio que la tal "luz" era una mujer blanca, de cabello largo y alas. Al verla, cayó en la cuenta de que se trataba de una de las marionetas del señor Hades. La mujer traía un lienzo doblado como un pergamino que lo extendió. En el, el espectro pudo leer:

" Radamanthys:

Ven a la torre inmediatamente ".

El mensaje no tenía ninguna firma. Pero se entendía que el único que podía mandar mensajes con sus creaciones era el mismo señor Hades. El espectro, que no era otro que el Primer Kyoto, se puso de pie y con presteza se colocó su sapuri. " ¿Para qué me llamará el señor Hades? ¿Será que quiere que hagamos un ataque sorpresa contra el Santuario? ", se dijo para si , mientras se ponía en marcha rumbo a la torre más alta del castillo. Mientras tanto, el ángel regresó nuevamente donde su señor, que le acarició y le susurro: "muy buen trabajo. Ahora regresa al cielo donde perteneces". El ente ascendió y se perdió entre la multitud de seres celestiales que miraban hacia la tierra, como listos para caer en picado sobre sobre ella.

El dios esbozó una enorme sonrisa, se giró hacia la oscuridad de la habitación y dijo:

-Hypnos, Thanatos vengan - los dioses gemelos aparecieron al instante ante los pies del señor del inframundo.

-Mi señor- respondieron al unisono

-Necesito que ayuden a mantener a Pandora al margen de la situación. No quiero que ella se dé cuenta de lo que pase en esta habitación.

-No se preocupe, Hades sama – respondió Hypnos – ya dejé a Morfeo que se encargue de la señora. Ella no sabrá nada, se lo aseguro.

-Eso espero – respondió el olímpico – ahora pueden retirarse.

Los dioses gemelos hicieron una reverencia y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno. Al verse solo, Hades se acercó a la ventana, donde la luna lo bañó con su brillo. "Selene, desde tiempos mitológicos has sido referente de los poetas y de los locos. Ahora, aunque no quiera, tú serás testigo de las debilidades sexuales que tengo al poseer el cuerpo de Alone. Espero que seas mi confidente", le susurró al bello astro, luego agarró la paleta de pinturas, sus pinceles y siguió con sus dibujos a la espera de Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Mientras el Rey del inframundo meditaba sobre sus debilidades sexuales, los dioses gemelos supervisaban a Morfeo que se encontraba arrodillado sobre la cama de Pandora que dormía plácidamente en la habitación contigua a la del olímpico.

-No despertará hasta mañana – les aseguró el semidiós – ténganlo por seguro.

Recuerda que esta petición es del señor Hades – le enfatizó Hypnos – Así que confiamos que sea efectivo. De lo contrario, él se encargara de ti.

El semidiós solo asintió y se retiró en medio de la noche. Los dioses gemelos se quedaron un rato más en la habitación de la hermana de Hades: la observaron con detenimiento e hicieron toda clase de ruidos para comprobar que Pandora no despertaría bajo ningún motivo. Al asegurarse de la efectividad de la técnica de Morfeo, ambos dioses se disponían a retirarse, cuando uno de ellos le despertó una duda:

-Oye, Hypnos …

-¿Qué? – respondió con indiferencia

-¿ Por qué el señor Hades ha pedido que hagamos esto?– cuestionó con cierta incertidumbre en su corazón.

-Bueno, creo que Hades sama pensó que ya lo sabías, Thanatos. Pero, te lo contaré – contestó con frialdad , sin detenerse desapareció de la habitación de la mujer, mientras su hermano lo siguió con una cara de sorpresa . ¿Acaso había algo que no sabia y que el dios del Sueño, si?

Ambos dejaron esa torre y se dirigieron hacia uno de los salones privados del castillo, con el fin de poder hablar sin oídos indiscretos. Una vez dentro del salón, Thanatos dijo:

-¿Qué es lo que no sé? - le preguntó a su hermano mirándolo a los ojos con inquietud y un poco molesto por el ocultamiento de información.

-Siéntate- le indicó. El dios de la muerte buscó un pequeño diván donde tomó asiento y esperó a que su hermano le contara todo lo que sabia de esa misión. Hypnos buscó un mueble donde sentarse, respiró profundo y continúo- En los últimos días, Hades sama ha tenido cierta fijación sexual por el kyoto. Es tanta su fijación que lo ha visitado en sus aposentos durante incontables veces sin que nadie se diera cuenta, hasta que lo descubrí en una de las vigilancias . Me contó su necesidad de satisfacerse sexualmente de Radamanthys . Pero , Pandora estropea sus planes . Hoy, a través de sus creaciones, Hades sama me comunicó que quería deshacerse de Pandora por unas horas para satisfacer sus necesidades carnales. He ahí , cuando yo he convocado a Morfeo para que ella no pueda despertarse. No lo hice yo porque puedo matarla.

-Pero, ¿Cómo es posible que me lo hayas ocultado? Tuve que fingirle a Hades sama de que sabia esta treta cuando no tenia ni idea– respondió irritado el dios de la muerte

-Tranquilo. No creo que se diera cuenta y si se percató, le restara importancia cuando culmine su plan – le calmó.

-Y, ¿ Por qué Radamanthys es el escogido?¿Que estuvo haciendo en los aposentos de este tipo?

Cuando Hypnos pretendía responder la pregunta, unos pasos se escucharon en medio del silencio. Ambos dioses se mantuvieron alerta. Las pisadas siguieron de largo por el estrecho pasillo que conducía a la torre donde se encontraba el señor Hades.

-Ese debió ser él – explicó Hypnos -Recuerda que Radamanthys es el kyoto más amado por el señor Hades desde tiempos mitológicos. No me extrañaría que él fuera el indicado para ese papel. ¿Qué estuvo haciendo en su habitación? No sé. Lo desconozco y no me atrevería a preguntarle. Aunque creo que no tuvo ningún contacto sexual con él. Si te fijaste, cuando nos habló, estaba muy emocionado.

- Oye, pero el cuerpo actual del señor Hades es de un adolescente. ¿Cómo es posible que piense en eso?

- Por eso mismo piensa corromperlo. El cuerpo del tal Alone es de un adolescente virgen que tiene las hormonas alborotadas que vuelven loco al señor Hades. Necesita placer, vamos, cosas de hombres, tu lo sabes. Son cosas que Pandora JAMAS entenderá y por eso le estamos sirviendo de cómplices a nuestro dios – el rubio acercó su cara a la de su hermano – ahora debemos estar pendientes de que todo marche bien mientras nuestro jefe se divierte con su espectro.

-Bueno yo solo ayudaré con la vigilancia, ya que tu hiciste todo el plan : todo sea por la honra del señor Hades – contestó el dios un tanto pensativo por las revelaciones por su hermano – empecemos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y marcharon hacia las habitaciones medias e inferiores para supervisar los sueños de los súbditos del señor del inframundo. Hades tenia la confianza de tener la complicidad de los dioses gemelos.

**¿Les gustó? **

**Capitulo 2: Adiós Inocencia.**

**En el próximo capitulo, una completa lemonada. **


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 : Adiós Inocencia

Radamanthys de Wyvern analizaba una estrategia de ataque al santuario de Athena que fuese sorpresivo y sin que dejará tantas bajas como en ocasiones anteriores. "Supongo que mi señor tiene un buen plan de ataque para estos momentos. Después de la visita, tendré que levantar a todo mi equipo", pensó el espectro cuando se dirigia a los aposentos del dios griego. Sin imaginarse que su amado jefe tenía otras intenciones en mente…

El rubio se presentó ante enorme puerta de caoba que llegaba hasta el techo. Dudó por un momento, antes de tomar el cerrojo: Le pareció extraño que Pandora no estuviese en la entrada, como todas las reuniones habituales con el olimpico.

Entra, Radamanthys – ordenó una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta.

Sin dudarlo, el primer juez del infierno acató el llamado. Cerró la habitación, se postró e inclinó el rostro frente a su jefe.

Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señor – dijo sin despegar la vista del suelo - ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Radamanthys- dijo el dios quien se aproximó a su súbdito, tomó su mentón y levantó su rostro – Necesito pedirte un enorme favor

Lo que usted diga, mi señor – afirmó el espectro, quien se encontraba sorprendido por la actitud de su Señor. Nunca lo habia tomado por la barbilla ni le habia hablado tan sensualmente, como en esa ocasión.

El dios se despojó de la parte superior de su traje, dejando ver su tersa y hermosa piel blanca a la luz de la luna. Radamanthys no comprendía porque su jefe se quitaba su túnica. Su cara lo delató.

-¿Te sorprende que me despoje de mi camisa frente a ti, Radamanthys? – cuestionó divertido el olimpico.

-No, señor. En lo absoluto

-Tu cara lo delata todo. No me mientas – aseveró el dios sin dejar de sonreir por las respuestas de su espectro- ¿Acaso no te gusto?

La pregunta dejó perplejo al primer juez del infierno. ¿Qué estaba pasando por la mente del dios? Usualmente, su jefe no preguntaría esas cosas de poca importancia.

Me gusta mucho, Señor. Yo soy fiel a usted – susurró suavemente. Unas gotas de sudor bajaron por su rostro.

Entonces, Hades le indicó al espectro que se pusiera de pie. Cuando la cabeza del rubio llegó cerca de su pecho. El dios lo detuvo:

Lame – ordenó – si te gusto. Debes lamerme.

Señor, pero lo que usted, me ordena… yo

Debe ser fácil para ti, Radamanthys. Si te gusto… hazlo – el dios tenia una sonrisa malévola en la cara. Estaba encantado con las expresiones de su espectro favorito.

El kyoto se acercó a la suave piel de su señor, empezó a lamerle suavemente el pecho con cierta duda. El dios tocó el cabello de su juez del infierno en señal de aprobación.

-Asi es,Radamanthys – indicó extasiado – Asi me gusta. Buen chico.

Pequeños gemidos escaparon de la boca del dios, quien a veces tiraba del pelo del espectro. Por su parte, Rada lamia y daba mordiscos a la piel blanca y tersa del olimpico. Lo que al principio fue una orden sorpresiva, el espectro fue acatando los deseos de su jefe. Llegó a la zona del pezón derecho donde dio un pequeño jalón con sus dientes para ponerlo duro.

Ahh! – gritó el dios- me encanta. Sigue, Radamanthys.

Otro mordisco en esa zona y dejó un pequeño recuerdo en el cuerpo de Alone.

-Te necesito en otra forma, Radamanthys- señaló el olimpico – adiós armadura.

Un toque bastó para que el Wyvern se despegara del cuerpo de Radamanthys. La armadura descansó a un costado de la habitación, mientras el kyoto se quedó sin camisa y con una licra que protegia sus piernas . Hades tomó nuevamente el mentón del espectro para besarlo con pasión, con ansias y con necesidad.

Cuando Radamanthys sintió que necesitaba oxigeno, se despegó de su dios solo por breves segundos para corresponderle con otro beso de igual o mayor intensidad que el anterior.

Sin que se lo pidiera, el rubio cargó en brazos a su dios y lo condujo a la cama. Hades tenia sus manos clavadas en su caballera: eso lo enloquecia, le gusta y le excitaba.

Lo colocó suavemente en el lecho y se introdujo sin dejar de besarse la cara. Las manos del olimpico paseaban libremente por los pectorales y abdominales del espectro. Ambos sabían que sus cuerpos pedian atención, despues de tener caricias subidas de tono.

Fue el dios quien se despojo de la parte inferior de su vestimenta para que el rubio descendiera hasta su miembro , que se encontraba erecto y muy duro.

Señor, esto debe dolerle – se acercó al oido sutilmente- con gusto, le quitare ese malestar y le dare placer, mi dios

Hazlo rápido, maldito – susurró.

El espectro masajeó el duro miembro de su dios, quien dio un suspiro ahogado. Luego, lamió la punta del gangle y se lo introdujo sin miedos.

Oh, Radamanthys! Eso es – gritó con una furia contenida- Quiero más, damelo

El rubio metió y sacó el miembro de su boca en un vaiven frenetico. Hades sentía que se correría en la boca de su compañero de cama. Pero, no le importaba… quería que supiera que él era un omnipotente en la cama. Asi que detuvo el movimiento de Radamanthys para introducir su miembro y mover sus caderas como loco. Estaba follandose la boca del primer juez y le hacia feliz.

Finalmente, el dios suspiró y una sustancia viscosa quedó en toda la cavidad bucal del subdito. Río por lo que habia hecho: si, lo habia disfrutado. Radamanthys tragó la semilla del cuerpo de Alone, sin ninguna sensación de asco. Él tambien estaba contento porque era la primera vez con su dios, con el hombre que mas amaba. Ni el Valentine, ni el Basilisco tenían la experiencia de Hades en la cama.

-Ahora, necesito que me la metas, Radamanthys- le susurró en medio de la noche- hazme gritar con tu enorme miembro.

-Mi dios – contestó – sera un honor.

Hades se dio la vuelta ,dejando su trasero expuesto. Radamanthys se bajó la cremallera y sacó su hinchado miembro que expulsaba el pre seme. La experiencia le indicaba que tenia que preparar a su dios antes de la penetración, primero introdujo su dedo anular y comenzó a masajearle…

-Radamanthys, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – cuestionó el dios un tanto exaltado

-Señor, primero debo prepararlo ant..

-Al carajo con esa estupidez – lo interrumpió- quiero tu pene dentro de mi. Lo exijo AHORA

El espectro introdujo su miembro en la húmeda entrada del cuerpo de Alone. Un suspiro de extasis invadió su cuerpo: la entrada era muy estrecha. Permaneció quieto por breves segundos y se sorprendió que fuera el señor Hades que comenzara a autopenetrarse con impetu.

La sangre no tardó en salir en el cuerpo de Alone. Radamanthys le siguio el ritmo de las embestidas a su señor en un completo frenesí.

Durante el movimiento, Hades sentia que era el paraiso. Habia extrañado ese contacto fisico desde hace 100 años.

Radamanthys- dijo mientras no paraba de autopenetrarse-¿te gusto?

Si, señor Hades- respondió

Más fuerte… mmm no te escucho

SI, SEÑOR HADES- gritó el kyoto quien no se detuvo en ningun momento

¿Me ammmmmmas, Rdamanthys?

SI, señor hades- grito nuevamente

¿Eres mi esclavo sexual?

Si, SEÑOR HADES

¿Me deseas?

Si, señor hades

El olimpico se excitaba más al escuchar las afirmaciones de su juez infernal. Era demasiado delicioso escucharlo gritar "Si, señor Hades", con esa voz tan varonil, mientras corrompía el hermoso cuerpo de Alone con su grueso pene. El orgasmo llegó junto a los primeros rayos del alba. Tanto el espectro como el dios permanecieron tendidos en la cama: besandose y dandose mucho cariño.

Necesitaremos repetirlo, Radamanthys – afirmó la deidad- quiero más

Lo que usted ordene, mi Señor – susurro el rubio – pero, Pandora se habrá enterado de lo que hemos hecho o algun espectro?

No te preocupes. Mi hermana ha permanecido dormida por mucho tiempo, gracias a Morfeo.

Señor, no se como agradecerle que usted piense en mi , como su esclav…

Shh- lo calló – no debes decir eso. Basta con que tú y yo siempre estaremos unidos, no solo esta vez, sino por la eternidad. Si derroto a Athena, tu seras mi asistente y quitare a mi hermana de mi lado. Pero, antes debes jurarme que solo dormiras conmigo y no con otros…

Señor –Radamanthys se sentó en el lecho divino con un aire anonadado- yo no..

No mientas –señaló Hades con una risa socarrona – Las noches anteriores, le has pedido al Valentine y al Basilisco que te la chupen como castigo. Yo te he visto.

El espectro permaneció en silencio. En realidad, era cierto: Valentine y Basilisco habian peleado dentro de su división por obtener los favores de Radamanthys. Para terminar con ese dilema, el juez infernal habia obligado a los dos a que le hicieran felaciones para acabar con los problemas, como un castigo ejemplar y asqueroso.

No obstante, lejos de ser un cruel castigo, ambos espectros disfrutaban darle placer a su jefe. Una noche, no solo tuvieron felaciones sino que sexo explicito. Casualmente, Hades habia bajado ese dia a la habitacion de Radamanthys para ver como se follaba a sus subalternos, cuando fue sorprendido por Thanatos, uno de los dioses gemelos.

Señor Hades, le prometo que no tendré más relaciones con mis subalternos, solo con usted –dijo el espectro

Asi me gusta – sonrió el dios del inframundo

El reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, cuando Pandora se despertó sobresaltada. Apurada, se dio un baño, se arregló y salió de sus aposentos rumbo al cuarto de su hermano pequeño, Hades.

Hades sama – se inclino hacia él- perdone mi impuntualidad. No he estado temprano.

El dios estaba concentrado en un lienzo, pintando a una hermosa familia que no le dio importancia a que ella no estuviera junto a él durante la mañana.

-No existe ningún problema, Pandora. Solo hazte cargo de los escuadrones que irán al santuario para atacar a los caballeros.

-Si mi señor – la pelinegra ya salía de la habitacion, cuando cuestionó – Señor Hades, ¿Anoche no escuchó algunos ruidos? – la mujer se ruborizó

-¿ruidos? – cuestionó extrañado- ¿Qué tipos de ruidos?

- gemidos – susurró – pensé que era uno de los espectros. Pero, cuando quise verificar qué o quienes era, me quedé inmovil. Luego, me dormí.

-No le tomes importancia.- Hades trató de ser lo más natural posible- Yo no escuche nada.

-Ah, esta bien, Señor – dijo la conforme Pandora – me retiro.

Cuando la mujer salió de los aposentos, Hades dio un fuerte suspiro. Estaba seguro que Morfeo habia hecho un buen trabajo, pero estaba consciente que su hermana era un hueso dificil de engañar o de caer en trucos tontos. Por suerte, nunca supo de su relación con Radamanthys esa noche ni las posteriores…


End file.
